El peso de una familia
by Moon-Shadow0704
Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha ha estado escondiendo algo. Cuando Kagome termina tras una pared de rocas luego de tratar de salvar a un pequeño, entenderá que cargar con piedras es mucho más ligero de lo que es cargar con sus miedos. Sobre todo cuando la mujer que ama cargará con lo más pesado.


El peso de una familia

Kagome regresaba de visitar una casa en el pueblo vecino, un pequeño había amanecido con una terrible fiebre y su madre la había mandado a buscar preocupada antes del alba. Ella por naturaleza no podía negarse a nadie que necesitara su ayuda, y así, luchando cotra el terco de Inuyasha, había partido sin su compañía, amenazándolo de muerte si se atrevía a seguirla. Por alguna razón últimamenta había estado demasiado protector y eso la molestaba. No era inútil, no necesitaba un policía. Al llegar, descubrió que solo era un resfriado mal cuidado y después de prepararle una infusión para bajar su temperatura, le recetó mucho descanso.

Ahora era casi medio día, se encontraba hambrienta, pues no había tenido tiempo de desayunar nada (sabía que Inuyasha se molestaría por eso) y se encontraba caminando el verde sendero que la llevaría de vuelta a la cabaña que compartía con el semi demonoi ya hace algunos años. La temperatura era fresca y la suave brisa mecía sus largos cabellos azabache, arrancándoles suaves destellos.

Saludó a la señora Hashima, quien desde la lejanía de sus cultivos de arroz le había llamado y sonreido.

Parecía que pronto llegaría a su hogar y sería un día tranquilo.

O tal vez no….

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!.

Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar el llamado y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió el sol quemar sus retinas. A lo lejos una muchacha de no más de 15 años corría en su dirección. Llevaba el rostro cubierto de sudor y de tierra y sus ropas estaban completamente arruinadas.

Frunció el ceño preocupada y trotó hacia ella.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzarla notó que tenía cortes en las manos, que eran una mezcla de tierra y sangre, pasando a su brazo libre la canasta con hierbas que tenía bajo su brazo derecho, intentó tomarlas para examinarlas pero la chica no la dejó.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Por favor ayúdenos!.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y casi tira su canasta pues la intensidad de la menor la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- volvió a intentar

La muchacha respiraba agitada por la carrera, y Kagome pudo ver una gota de sudor resbalar desde el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-¡Un derrumbe!- jadeó acongojada -¡Un derrumbe, el señor pudo salvarse pero la mujer y su hijo…- sus palabras se desvanecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos alarmada cuando por fin entendió de que iba todo y no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro el camino a sus espaldas que sabía la llevaría a su cabaña.

Apretó los labios con determinación.

Sabía que después tendría problemas por todo esto, sabía que Inuyasha se molestaría muchísimo, pues desde que había comenzado a vivir juntos… no, desde mucho antes, el chico la había hecho prometer que jamás iría a algún lugar sin avisarle. Mucho menos si era peligroso. Pero aún faltaban unos minutos de caminata para llegar hasta él, minutos que probablemente la madre y su pequeño no tenían. Además, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se encontraría en casa, seguramente estaría ayudando a Miroku y a los aldeanos con alguna labor pesada en el pueblo y tampoco podía perder más tiempo buscándole.

Giró la cabeza con rapidez y tomando a la pobre chica del hombro izquierdo la hizo mirarla directamente.

-¿Dónde están?.

La pobre muchacha asintió tantas veces que Kagome creyó se dislocaría el cuello y luego tomándola con su mano sucia la jaló y comenzaron a correr colina abajo en dirección del siniestro.

Pasaron por el bosque y se desviaron hacia un pequeño acantilado, ahí, junto al río, había una cueva… o lo que quedaba de ella, pues su entrada se había visto completamente cubierta por grandes pedazos de piedra que se habían desquebrajado de el acantilado más arriba.

Apuraron el paso hasta llegar finalmente frente al lugar, tosió un poco pues el polvo aún no se disipaba por completo y se acercó al pobre padre que llamaba entre gritos a alguien.

La chiquilla que antes fuera a buscarla solo se quedó atrás, a orillas del lago y se abrazó a ella misma.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!.

El hombre pareció no notar su presencia, puesto que seguía gritando y moviendo rocas como poseído en un vano intento por sacar a quienes quedaron tras las rocas. Kagomé notó que él tenía una herida en la cabeza que necesitaba de su atención inmediata.

La chica le tocó el codo con suavidad y lo jaló para alejarlo un poco. El hombre notó por fin su presencia y con ojos desorbitados la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayúdenos, la mujer… la mujer y el niño….-

Kagomé apretó los dientes en un intento de que en su rostro no se notara lo mucho que el agarre de ese hombre la estaba lastimando, pues sus uñas se clavaban en su suave carne y conservando un rostro tranquilo lo tomó de sus manos temblorosas y asintió. Sabía que demostrar que tan asustada estaba no ayudaría a la situación y de verdad quería revisarlo.

-Tranquilo señor, todo estará bien, estoy segura de que ellos se encuentran bien- habló mientras tiraba de él.

Guió al hombre que aún luchaba contra ella y lo sentó en una piedra junto al lugar, tomó su canasta olvidada y presionó una pomada previamente hecha en la herida que el hombre lucía en su frente. Se alivió al ver que no era más que un rasguño e intentó con todo su corazón no demostrar que tan acongojada estaba por la situación. Ahora mismo era importante tratarlo a él. A juzgar por el tamaño de esas piedras el derrumbre había sido grande y por más optimista que fuera, las probabilidades de que alguien hubiera sobrevivido eran nulas.

Lo obligó a quedarse sentado cuando su tobillo llamó su atención. Se agachó y con mucho cuidado palpó, aunque por el ángulo en el que se encontraba era más que evidente de que estaba roto. El pobre hombre quizá aún no sentía el dolor por la preocupación y la adrenalina, pero ella sabía que en cuanto el efecto pasara el pobre estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, y se resginó a colocar una pomada para desinflamar el área. A veces era muy frustrante el poco alcance que las hierbas podían tener y deseaba con todo su corazón que estuviera disponible la tecnología que tenía en su otra época.

Vio a la chica que estaba parada observándolos desde orillas del río y Kagome le sonrió.

-Disculpa, probablemente estés asustada pero, ¿podrías ir a buscar ayuda?. Sigue el sendero donde me encontraste y llegarás a un pueblo. Explícale al primer aldeano que veas lo que está pasando y correrán a ayudar.- Omitió la parte de un medio demonio de cabellos plateados irracundo y se disculpó en su mente, pero supuso que la chica no necesitaba ese detalle.

La niña salió de su trance y palideciendo tres tonos como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que la Miko no era suficiente para levantar cinco toneladas de piedra , asintió neuvamente y corrió hacia el bosque de regreso.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento, el hombre se cubría el rostro con las manos y sollozaba. Ella lo miró con pena en sus ojos, no lo reconocía, por lo que supuso se trataba de un viajero, pues conocía a cada uno de los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos.

Caminó hacia las piedras para evaluar la situación pero por más que examinara no encontró una apertura.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Kagome! ¡Estoy aquí para ayudar! ¿Señora puede escucharme?- cuando el silencio la recibió del otro lado de la pared de piedras volvió a intentarlo rezando porque estas fueran demasiado gruesas para ser escuchada.

Después del tercer intento supo que no serviría de nada seguir gritando y como pudo trató de mover piedras, pero era inútil, sabía que solo era una humana débil incapáz de tal acto, aún así siguió intentado, la imagen de una madre y su pequeño en brazos rondaba en su mente. No se perdonaría el no haber podido ayudar.

Estaba por ir en busca de ayuda ella misma cuando de pronto un gran temblor la sacudió y envió al suelo, apenas tuvo tiempo de girar sobre su brazo derecho cuando una gran roca cayó a sus espaldas. Una vez se hubiera disipado la tierra regresándole la visión de sus alrededores, jadeando y con los ojos abiertos como platos al haber evadido el peligro inminente, se recargó en su codo derecho y con pies temblorosos se levantó. Una gran piedra yacía donde segundos atrás estuvo parada. Se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmar su corazón desbocado y cerró los ojos un momento intentando retomar el control de su cuerpo. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Alzó la cabeza para ver de donde se había desprendido la roca pero algo llamó la atención. El terremoto había hecho que una apertura se abriera entre rocas justo frente a ella, lo único que debía de hacer era escalar un poco. Abrió los ojos como platos y giró su cabeza a su izquierda emocionada y cruzó mirada con el hombre, quien al igual que ella tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Kagome tomó una desición.

-¡Señorita, es peligroso!- gritó el señor quien apoyado en su mano izquierda intentó levantarse, pero a juzgar por el alarido el efecto de la adrenalina por fin se había agotado.

Kagome se detuvo en la entrada y lo miró.

-¡No se preocupe, soy una Miko, estaré bien, usted quédese aquí y espere la ayuda!.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de discutir nada más, pues ella ya se encontraba dentro.

Había tenido que subir a una piedra para poder acceder, por eso, al caer sus pies habían hecho contacto con un pequeño charco y el eco había rebotado en todas las paredes. La había recibido un aire húmedo y la temperatura helada del interior de una montañ rocas del desastre seguían un poco más adelante, pues se habían adentrado en la pequeña cueva. En realidad no había mucho espacio para moverse.

-¿Hola?

Esperó unos segundos con la esperanza de escuchar algún sonido, pero cuando no hubo nada de eso, temió lo peor.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no, no podía pensar en esas cosas, tenía que ser optimista. El derrumbe había sido una sorpresa, pero afortunadamente había una cueva justo detrás, por lo que existía una posibilidad de que la madre y su hijo pudieron haber escapado.

Se abrazó a si misma, por más años que llevara viviendo en el Sengoku no podía negar que ese lugar era aterrador. Y ahora más que nunca, sin la posibilidad de regresar a su época si algo sucedia, con la tecnología primitiva que existia, sabía que si algo le pasaba no habría marcha atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un tumulto de gente se conglomeraba a orillas de un lago fuera de lo que anteriormente había sido un gran deslizamiento de rocas. Muchos de ellos cargaban con palos o herramientas con esperanzas de poder hacer algo.

Habían sido convocados por una muchacha que había llegado desesperada pidiendo ayuda, diciendo que una madre y su hijo habían quedado atrapados en un derrumbe justo frente a sus ojos.

Cuando la chica llegó a la parte de una Miko de cabellos negros y sonrisa amable que la había ayudado, los aldeanos palidecieron tres tonos y temieron ardiera Troya. Tuvieron que echarse un chin chan pú para ver quien de ellos sería el portador de malas noticias y por lo tanto el que recibiera primero la temible ira del medio demonio.

-¡KAGOMEEEEE!

Como si hubiera sindo invocado por el pensamiento, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos plateados salió del bosque y se deslizó por la empinada vereda hasta llegar a pies de lago. Detrás de él, sus dos siempre fieles amigos el respetable monje Miroku y la aguerrida ex cazadora de demonios le pisaban los talones.

La anciana Kaede, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la piedra donde estuviera sentada. La edad comenzaba a pesarle más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha corrió hacia la pared de rocas, los aldeanos abrieron camino para dejarlo pasar, el muchacho parecía poseído y se detuvo justo frente a esta.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y sus orejitas se pararon atentas. Después de unos segundos donde su mirada fiera evaluó las piedras, dio un salto sin esfuerzo y llegó al pequeño orificio donde antes la muchacha hubiera entrado. Era inútil, era demasiado pequeño para él.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó pasándose una mano por los cabellos

Era inútil, no podía atravesár el pequeño orificio, sin mencionar de que las piedras se mantenían a penas en su lugar, un movimiento en falso, un toque, y esas piedras colapsarían.

-¡KAGOMEEE!, ¡KAGOMEEE!.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó la caza demonios luego de haber visto a su amigo dar vueltas entre las rocas como león enjaulado.

-Un hombre y una familia estaban aquí descansando a orillas del río, parece que vienen huyendo de su aldea- explicó un aldeano que se encontraba hablando con el hombre víctima del derrumbe y los demás guardaron silencio –Hubo un derrumbe- continuó –La mujer y su hijo terminaron bajo las piedras- hubo un murmullo entre los presentes, preocupados.

-Muy bien, muy bien, todos guardemos la calma… y eso va también para ti Inuyasha- habló el monje un poco más alto a un lado de su esposa mirando de reojo al muchacho encima de las piedras -¿Alguien puede decirme como es que la señorita Kagome terminó ahí dentro?

Una niña que estaba al lado de la anciana Kaede dio un paso temblorosa –Yo… encontré a la señorita cuando corría por el sendero buscando ayuda. Cuando me la topé supuse que era una Miko y cuando le expliqué corrió a ayudar.

Los ojos del monje se suavizaron.

-Así que te mandó a buscar ayuda.

Ella asintió.

Sango negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuándo dejará de poner a otros antes que ella?, debió habernos esperado.

Inuyasha saltó de la piedra al suelo con gracia, sus cabellos plateados se sacudieron y el sol les arrancó destellos dorados, caminó ergido, con la mirada de un depredador. Cuando la chica lo vio acercarse a ella, se encogió y se escondió tras la mujer mayor, comenzó a temblar del miedo. ¿Por qué nadie parecía asustado por el demonio que caminaba entre ellos?

-¿Así que todo es tu culpa?

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron grandes y sin pensarlo le soltó un palazo que dio directo en su cráneo.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?.

El muchacho solo gruñó, sus manos temblorosas en puños, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo. La chiquilla cerró los ojos.

El monje Miroku se acercó con mirada preocupada.

-Inuyasha ella solo corrió a pedir ayuda a la primer persona que se cruzó en su camino, que coincidentalmente fue la señorita Kagome. Has estado actuando extraño amigo, ¿qué sucede?

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados, pero Kagome nos ha demostrado incontables veces que puede cuidarse sola.- intervino la morocha

El platinado bufó impaciente, y sin responder una vez más se acercó a la pared de piedra en un vano intento por hayar la manera de moverlas.

La anciana Kaede entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno- habló Sango levantándose de donde había estado arrodillada examinando las piedras, esto es muy inestable. ¡Nadie mueva nada, o la pared colapsará.

Inmediatamente todos los aldeanos que habían estado moviendo las rocas cesaron sus tareas y dieron un paso atrás.

-Este lugar es peligroso, un movimiento en falso y las rocas caerán de nuevo- murmuró el monje con una mano bajo su barbilla.

La anciana Kaede suspiró, ¿por qué era que a pesar de que habían acabado con Naraku hace ya algunos años, las cosas no podían ser tranquilas?. Dio la vuelta y con voz fuerte ordenó –Lleven a la chica y al señor a la aldea, atiendan sus heridas y aliméntenlos. Los que tengan herramientas esperen aquí, los que no, regresen, no necesitamos mirones.

Sin una sola queja poco a poco los aldeanos fueron regresando en sus pasos.

-¡Me rehuso! ¡No me moveré!

La anciana se acercó con trabajo y ayuda de su bastón hasta el hombre que tercamente quería quedarse.

-Señor no se preocupe, la mujer y su hijo, están en buenas manos- dijo–Usted no puede hacer nada por ellos en estos momentos en la condición en la que está, vaya y permita que lo traten, como ve, aquí tenemos toda la ayuda que se pueda necesitar- habló mirando a Inuyasha de reojo, quien había escalado un par de rocas y se encontraba aún buscando una manera de entrar.

El hombre abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Un demonio?, ¿van a decir que confíe en un demonio?- musitó sorprendido.

-Ese demonio es el esposo de la Miko que entró arriesgando su propia vida para salvar a su acompañante y su hijo.

El hombre bajó la cabeza avergonzado tras la severidad de las palabras de la mujer mayor y rendido y cansado asintió débilmente.

Kaede hizó un sonido aprovatorio y enseguida un par de aldeanos ayudaron al hombre a levantarse y lo cargaron en dirección a la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome frotó sus brazos con fuerza intentando brindarse calor, la oscuridad apenas y le dejaba ver su nariz.

Una linterna le habría venido bien.

Por más que odiara admitirlo, no era fan de la falta de luz, no desde que se había quedado atrapada dentro de la perla Shikon por tres días sin poder diferenciar arriba de abajo. Cuando solo había estado suspendida entre la infmame oscuridad, sin saber si lograría salir algún día, pensando que quizá su destino también sería el de quedarse dentro de esa perla por siempre, como su creadora.

Pero Inuyasha le había probado lo contrario, había llegado radiante, aguerrido, con soles dorados a iluminar el espacio, había demostrado que la falta de luz no significaba falta de esperanza y que su destino no era ni sería jamás. Y de pronto ya no estaba sola.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos. Esos días habían quedado atrás, los días de miedo y pena. Ahora eran nuevos tiempos de esperanza y tenía que vivirlos con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era el camino que había elegido.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando a unos pasos de ella pudo escuchar un llanto. Era algo débil y triste e hizo que su corazón se encogiera de pena. Era un sonido tan lastimero e indefenso que inmediatamente hizo que sus pies corrieran en la dirección.

Cuando llegó, no podía ver mucho, y agradecía eso a los dioses. Pues estaba segura de que no habría podido soportar el estómago para ver a la mujer que yacía bajo las rocas, víctima probablemente del segundo derrumbe y que entre sus brazos protegía a un bebé.

Loa ojos de la Miko se llenaron de lágrimas, no podría imaginarse el dolor de perder a una madre, y aunque ella probablemente nunca más volvería a ver a la suya, le consolaba saber que estaba en su época, sana y salva. Con cuidado, se arrodilló y apartando las manos de la mujer tomó al pequeño de los brazos aún cálidos de su madre y lo pegó a su pecho, arrullándolo y tratando de calmarlo.

-Descanse tranquila señora- susurró y elevó un rezo como había visto hacer al monje tantas veces –Ya todo está bien, su pequeño estará bien.

El bebé gimió y con sus manitas se aferró a su obi, succionando donde asumía se encontraba su pecho.

La chica sorbió y forzó su vista para distinguir al pequeño que se encontraba en sus brazos, de pronto se sintió aliviada al cargarlo y un sintió un peso menos en su pecho. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro.

-¡KAGOMEEEE!-

El grito encendió algo en su sistema, como si alguien hubiera encendido un switch, como si alguien hubiera prendido la luz dentro de ella. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, incluso en el lugar más inhóspito, incluso ciega y sorda, incluso al borde de la muerte.

Inuyasha.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente y con un último rezo a la mujer apretó al pequeño en sus brazos y corrió hasta la salida de la cueva.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó

Cuando el medio demonio escuchó su voz, inmediatamente pegó su rostro a la apertura de las rocas. Sintió el alivio correr por su sitstema nervioso y respirar se hizo más fácil.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Inuyasha tengo al bebé!- jadeó la Miko, viendo como se acercaba cada vez más a la apertura por la que había ingresado y en dicha apertura apareció el rostro que veía todas las mañanas y todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

No se había dado cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba hasta que apareció el chico en su campo de visión.

Cuando por fin llegó a la apertura se perdió entre las lagunas doradas, reconoció las facciones del hombre al que amaba y que en estos momentos exudaba preocupación por todos sus poros.

-Tengo al bebé- susurró ahora, sentía el aliento del chico en su rostro quien yacía acuclillado frente a la entrada

-Mujer tonta- habló el platinado y fue evidente el suspiro de alivio -¿Por qué no me esperaste?, ¿por qué siempre corres hacia el peligro sin pensarlo dos veces?, entiende que debes ser cuidadosa- cuando notó sus ojos irritados por el llanto su rostro se tensó y sus ojos se endurecieron -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿estas herida?, ¿Kagome que tienes?.

Kagome roló los ojos, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No… estoy bien, y el bebé también. Pero la madre…- miró hacia su derecha con esperanza de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente nublaban su vista.

El platinado suavizó su rostro, entendimiento escrito en toda su cara. Era débil por el olor del río, pero definitivamente el aroma a muerte flotaba en el aire. Eso era algo que lo había tenido parado sobre picos cuando había llegado.

-Tienes que salir de ahí, las rocas son muy inestables, es peligroso- habló y sin decir más, bruscamente tendió su mano a través de la apertura para ayudar a la chica.

Kagome aseguró al bebé en su brazo izquierdo y tendió su mano derecha con la intención de ser ayudada a subir, pero justo cuando estaba por tomarla, el rostro del chico se contrajo en horror y en un segundo Kagome había sido empujada con brusquedad hacia atrás hasta caer lejos de la entrada sobre su espalda, apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para no caer sobre el niño.

-¿Qué…?- no hubo tiempo de decir nada más, pues de pronto la única luz que la comunicaba se vió apagada y un terrible temblor sacudió el lugar. Junto con el ruido ensordecedor de rocas que caían.

Los presentes cayeron al suelo y muchos se alejaron rápidamente de la zona. El monje tomó a Sango entre sus brazos y giró con ella al tiempo, quedando el de espaldas al derrumbre para evitar que alguna piedra le hiriera.

Todos tosieron y se cubrieron como pudieron.

Una vez hubiera pasado, la morocha giró de entre los brazos de su marido y con cuidado levantó su mano derecha y la pasó sobre su rostro, examinando que no hubiera heridas en su marido. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos pero su hechizo se vió roto tras el grito de la anciana Kaede.

-¡Inuyasha!.

Todos rápidamente llevaron su vista hacia las rocas, donde antes hubiera estado parado el platinado, encontrándose con su ausencia y un número mayor de rocas apiladas alrededor.

Sango palideció y con el monje corrieron hacia el lugar.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó- ¡Inuyasha!

No pasaron unos segundos hasta que de pronto una gran roca a su izquierda cayera y detrás de ella surgiera el mencionado, quien lucía un rasguño en su frente y portaba una mirada alterada.

Sango suspiró llena de alivio y enseguida corrió a socorrerlo.

Lo tomó del brazo para ayudaro a incorporarse pero se sorprendió cuando esté solo la apartó y corrió a colocarse donde antes estaba frente a las rocas.

-Maldición, ¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOMEEE!.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango -¡Inuyasha tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Kagome está bien! ¿Qué te sucede?- se acercó al chico intentando llamar su atención, pero cuando colocó su brazo derecho encima de su antebrazo izquiero, el chico giró a verla con una mirada casi animal, y mostrándole todos sus dientes como haría un perro irracundo le gruño fuertemente.

Los aldeanos que estaban abajo testificando el espectáculo miraron incrédulos la escena frente a sus ojos.

Sango abrió los ojos como platos y fue instantanemente apartada por Miroku, quien sin pensárlo dos veces, la escudó con su cuerpo, se enderezó en toda su altura y con ojos oscuros retó al platinado.

Cualquier persona que no los conociera, cualquiera que viviera aterrado de los demonios y se hubiera cruzado con esa escena, hubiera visto al monje como un loco, cuando se parara derecho y amenazante frente a una bestia feral como lo era Inuyahsa, quien no mostrara un apíce de miedo ante lo que era una completa agresión hacia su persona, ante lo que claramente era una amenaza. Cuando con garras afiladas y colmillos filosos iban a la yugular.

Pero Miroku era su mejor amigo, y jamás se sentiría intimidado ante Inuyasha.

Obsevador como era, pudo notar unas líneas rojas que bordearon el iris del chico, y extrañado más que asustado, recurrió ante el único método conocido para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Un bastonazo.

El muchacho se llevó una mano al cráneo y gimió de dolor, cerró sus ojos agredido y luego los abrió, mirando al muchacho con enojo, pero la línea roja que antes bordeara sus lagunas doradas, habían desaparecido.

El monje lo miró curioso.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue Miroku?!-

-Nadie le gruñe a mi esposa- respondió simplemente –Ahora amigo, necesito que me digas que es lo que te hizo perder el control de esa manera hace unos segundos.

El platinado bufó exasperado hacia los cielos como si estuviera intentando explicarle algo a alguien en otro idioma.

-¿Qué por qué estoy así? ¡No se si te diste cuenta pero acaba de colapsar una pared de piedras y Kagome está ahí adentro atrapada! ¿Ahora, podrían dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías y ayudarme?- ladró

Sango salió detrás del monje.

-Si, pero esta no es la primera vez en la que Kagome se encuentra en una situación de peligro, hemos salido de peores. Además, tú la empujaste para que ninguna roca cayera sobre ella, ¿no es así?, así que debe estar bien.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un ruido fuerte en exasperación y miró al cielo alzando las manos, estaba harto de tratar de hacerles entender el problema, así que sin más se giró y comenzó a mover piedras para tratar de hacerse de una forma de entrar a la cueva. Lo haría con o sin su ayuda.

Miroku y Sango cruzaron miradas, ninguno entendía el comportamiento tan extraño del platinado.

El chico comenzó a mover tierra, como si de hojas se tratase levantó pesados escombros con sus manos y los apartó del camino. Gracias a su aguda audición podía detectar los temblores entre las rocas y saber cuales eran más estables y cuales podía quitar sin comprometer la estructura.

Los aldeanos al verlo se pusieron manos a la obra y de pronto todos estaban trabajando tratando de sacar a la chica.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpidas piedras, estúpido río!- gruñó el platinado después de un tiempo de haber estado moviendo rocas sin resultado -¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Miroku se limpió el sudor de la frente, podía entender en parte al quejumbroso, habían estado algunos minutos moviendo tierra y no parecía ser muy efectivo.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

-¡Inuyasha!- la anciana Kaede había llegado a su límite, estar escuchando al chico gruñir y maldecir por 10 minutos era enloquecedor, sentía una venita en su sien palpitar y un dolor de cabeza aproximarse–Inuyasha se que estas preocupado, todos lo estamos, pero no haces más que frustrarnos y hartarnos con tus quejidos.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha!- gruñó la mujer, y en una rara y débil muestra de su poder como gran sacerdotiza agrietó una piedra cerca del muchacho.

-¡Kaede-donno!

-¡Tú no entiendes vieja!

-¡Entiendo que estas preocupado y por eso estás actuando como un niño inmaduro que…!

-¡Está preñada!

El silencio decendió entre todos los aldeanos.

A alguien se le cayó un palo.

-…¿Qué?

El platinado gruñó por milésima vez y giró sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirando amenazante, el sol hizo brillar aún más sus írises de fuego.

-¡Lo que oiste vieja!, ¿La edad ya te dejó sorda?

Kaede tuvo que sentarse en una piedra cercana. E Inuyasha ignoró la mirada atónita de todos a su alrededor.

-Pero...- Sango se acercó a él con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, el viento alborotó uno de sus mechones –Pero es imposible, creí que los medios demonios no podían…

Inuyasha la miró.

-Yo también. Yo también creía eso… pero estamos aquí.

La morocha se llevó las manos a la boca.

Nadie dijo nada unos minutos. El viento frío sopló tranquilo, meciendo las hojas de los árboles alrededor.

-¿Hace… hace cuánto?- preguntó la vieja sacerdotiza, su volumen de voz era débil pero sabía que Inuyasha podía escucharla perfectamente.

El platinado bajó la cabeza.

-Tres semanas.

El monje se acercó lentamente.

-¿La señorita Kagome lo sabe?

El chico pegó sus orejas a su cráneo.

-No.

Sango dio otro paso hacia él. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Su comportamiento extraño, sus ataques de ira, su sobreprotección.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has contado?- preguntó ahora con voz suave, casi maternal.

Inuyasha se encongió, de pronto ya no era el aguerrido guerrero, de pronto solo era un joven temeroso de su futuro y se vió de nuevo solo, en aquel bosque, esquivando las piedras que los niños le aventaban al verlo pasar -Yo no sé si… que tal que ella no… si no….

Sango rió para sorpresa de todos y una mirada de dolor cruzó los ojos del semi demonio.

-No, no- la chica negó con la cabeza y sin importar la advertencia de Miroku puso su suave mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho -Ay Inuyasha, si tan solo supieras….

Tanto Miroku como el otro voltearon a verla como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Ni te imaginas las cosas que platicábamos aquellas noches cuando solo recorríamos el país en busca de los fragmentos de la perla- alzó las cejas de manera pícara y el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Creeme, Kagome estará encatada- luego, sin parpadear, alzó suavemente la barbilla del muchacho con su mano derecha y lo miró con todo el cariño que una madre puede hacer–Es tú hijo después de todo.

Algo en las palabras de la ex -cazadora hizo que su corazón diera un salto, una dolorosa pero bienvenida certeza. Algo en su tono de voz lo hizo sonar como si realmente fuera algo bueno, como si ser el hijo de un medio demonio no fuera tan malo. Como si fuera un muchacho común perteneciente a una aldea, un marido cualquiera que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hijo, el que bienvenido al mundo, que sería recibido con mirada cálida y tratado como una bendición.

Pero también sabía que ese no era el caso.

Sango pareció notar el torbellino de emociones que cruzaron en su mirada, y sonriente lo abrazó.

-Vamos, saquemos a Kagome de ahí para que puedas contarle, ¿de acuerdo?. Después nos preocuparemos por lo demás.

El chico pareció quedarse sin palabras, solo asintió.

Sinu una orden, de nuevo todos comenzaron a trabajar con un entusiasmo renovado, Inuyasha estaba lejos de imaginarse que todos los aldeanos estaban llenos de alegría y gratitud por la idea de que pronto estaría entre ellos el hijo del gran protector y la poderosa sacerdotiza, sus mentes ocupadas por la dicha de las celebraciones futuras y los regalos que había que preparar.

Tras algunos minutos de mover rocas, el medio demonio dio la orden de que se detuvieran. Después de hablar con Sango se había tranquilizado un poco, el miedo y el terror de perder a la Miko jamás habían abandonado su sistema, pero él más que nadie no podía dejar que el miedo lo paralizara. Además, si se concentraba, podía aún detectar su aroma tras la pared de rocas, escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón. Kagome estaba aterrada, Inuyasha lo sabía, era una de las tantas cosas que ella no podía esconderle, pero él sabía que estaba esperando paciente, que tenía plena confianza en él y eso traía calidez a su corazón. Kagome jamás dejaría de creer en él. Y él no dejaría de recordarle el porqué.

Observó la piedra delante de él con concentración. Si. Esta sería su entrada.

Inhaló y rezándole a los dioses en los que no creía pero en los que Kagome tanta fé tenía, pidió porque resultara y con una presición que envidiaría cualquier avanzada máquina de ingienería, tomo la piedra entre sus manos y con cuidado la removió, haciendo parecer que entre sus brazos cargaba cartón en lugar de una tonelada de roca maciza.

La repentina intrusión de luz la hizo parpadear y tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio. Por lo que no vio cuando el chico soltó la piedra y de un salto ya se hayaba frente a ella. Solo supo que estaba ahí cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla y enseguida ya se encontraban fuera.

Los aplausos y gritos no se dejaron escuchar. Y entre ellos había felicitaciones que… realmente no entendía.

Inuyasha dio otro salto que los llevó a tierra firme y por fin lejos del peligro.

-¡Kagome!- Sango corrió a sus brazos contenta y sin importarle nada le dio un abrazo tan grande que por poco la sofoca (cuidando de no aplastar al niño por supuesto).

-Señorita Kagome- sonrió el monje justo frente a ellas, su mirada de alivio y ternura.

Muchos aldeanos se acercaron contentos y curiosos, fue entonces que la Miko dejó entrever de sus brazos lo que había sido en un principio el detonante de toda la situación. Un pequeño bebé, con ojos llorosos y cachetes redondos los miraba a todos de entre sus largas pestañas. Un pequeño retoño que apenas había comenzado a vivir y había sido recibido con dureza.

-No tendrá más de cuatro meses- habló la anciana, acercándose y observando al pequeño con lástima.

Sango no despegó sus ojos del niño, con sus tres hijos, nunca querría que ellos pasaran por la pérdida.

-¿Y la madre?

La azabache bajó la cabeza y apretó más al pequeño bulto en sus brazos en un gesto protector, gestó que no pasó desapercibido por el platinado que se encontraba a su lado, y eso hizo que se sintiera alojarse en su estómago una calidez y ganas de proteger intensamente.

Finalmente negó, y los murmullos se dejaron escuchar.

-¿Qué haremos?- un aldeano preguntó

-Basta, basta- acalló la poderosa sacerdotiza –Por el momento deberíamos regresar a la aldea y ya veremos, quiero que se construya una tumba en este lugar, consigan lo necesario. Rezaremos toda la noche. El espíritu de una madre afligida puede ser peligroso.

Los aldeanos asintieron y uno por uno recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron su camino de regreso a la aldea. Una mujer se ofreció a llevar al pequeño, pero Kagome negó con la cabeza amablemente y dijo que ella lo haría.

Los amigos se quedaron atrás.

-Bueno- rompió el chico de cabellos negros el silencio después de unos minutos en los que solo se quedaron viendo al tumulto de pueblerinos desaparecer entre las hojas del bosque- Creo que deberíamos regresar también, muero de hambre después de tanta adrenalina.

-Tú no hiciste nada- soltó el platinado

-Te equivocas mi estimado amigo- el chico le puso un brazó sobre los hombros y recargó todo su peso en él, el semidemonio bufó como si realmente el tener el peso del hombre implicara algo para él- Yo estuve todo el tiempo planeando, fui coordinador y estratega. Sin mencionar que tuve que actuar para tranquilizarte. Y déjame decirte, eso, no es trabajo fácil.

El platinado roló los ojos con tanta fuerza que temió se quedarían atascados dentro de su cráneo.

Kagome rió desde su lugar, nunca se cansaría de esto.

Sango y Miroku se tomaron de la mano en un acto natural y enseguida comenzaron a subir la colina. Ninguno de los dos con esfuerzo, tanto tiempo de haber viajado juntos buscando los fragmentos de la perla los habían hecho expertos en todo tipo de terreno.

Sin previo aviso, sus pies habían dejado de tocar la tierra y se encontraba sobre los brazos de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuya…?

-Te lastimaste la pierna.

Kagome miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que un hilillo de sangre corría bajo su hakama hasta su tobillo izquierdo. Probablemente había sido después de haber sido empujada. Aunque prefería tener un pie sangrante a no tener nada que sangrara.

-Ah… no me dí cuenta- murmuró perpleja. La adrenalina probablemente era la culpable.

Inuyasha la miró desde su altura, sus ojos dorados dejaban entrever una intensidad que opacaba la luz del sol y Kagome sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina vertebral. La fría brisa sopló meciendo sus largos y sedosos cabellos que se arremolinaron a sus espaldas como si de una suave cortina se tratase. No despegó su vista de ella. Algo le estaba ocultando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la aldea y luego de haber sido vendada por lo que ella consideraba un simple rasguño, se encontraba sentada en una colina, el sol pronto se pondría. Entre sus brazos, cargaba al pequeño que había sido revisado y cambiado a ropas limpias. Ella solo se dedicaba a mirar el horizonte y murmurarle canciones de cuna

Sintió una presencia a su lado y no tuvo siquiera que desviar la mirada para saber que se trataba de Inuyasha.

No dijeron nada, a veces no lo necesitaban. El silencio era la mejor forma de comunicarse, solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Eso hasta que el pequeño en sus brazos hizo un pequeño ruido y ambos lo miraron. El pequeño sujetaba el kimono floreado de la chica con un minúsculo puño. A Inuyasha no dejaba de asombrarle lo frágil que se veía y se preguntó si en algún momento, su madre se vería así con él, hace tanto tiempo.

No pudo evitar mirar a la Miko con adoración, su perfil era iluminado por los suaves rayos del sol frente a ellos y su rostro impasible, jamás le pareció más perfecta.

-¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

Regresó a la tierra abruptamente y se topó con los ojos chocolates de la chica justo frente a él. Su mirada era firme y sabía que no podría escapar por mucho más tiempo.

Una de sus orejitas se sacudió y miró hacia su izquierda. Apretó los labios. El viento sopló.

-Nada.

Ella roló sus ojos y con cuidado gateó hasta estar prácticamente encima suyo.

-Inuyasha…

El otro hizo como que no le afectaba. Hizo como que su cercanía no hacía martillar su corazón y su aroma, ahora más fuerte, más dulce, no le hacía querer empinarse sobre ella y beber de sus labios. Había estado practicando mucho tiempo después de todo. Su acto era casi perfecto.

-I-nu-ya- sha.

Casi.

Se encogió instintivamente, ya no tenía en su cuello el collar pero aún podía sentir su peso jalarlo a la tierra dolorosamente.

El bebé hizo otro ruido y Kagome nuevamente dirigió su atención a él. Se enderezó con cuidado pero recargó su cuerpo en su fuerte costado, como siempre lo hacía.

Verla así, con el pequeño en brazos, con una mirada amorosa y suave dirigida solo al cachorro, era algo que lo llenaba de calidez. Y se preguntó como sería con su hijo, trató de imaginarla con un pequeño de cabellos plateados, porque para su maldita suerte el niño terminaría heredando los razgos demoniacos de su padre, que habían demostrado ser estúpidamente fuertes.

Un peso se alojó en su interior y deseó con todo su corazón que el pequeño fuera la imagen viva de la mujer que amaba, con sus largos y sedoso cabellos azabache y sus suaves ojos chocolate. Deseó con todo su corazón que nada de él se manifestara en el cachorro. Deseaba que fuera solo de Kagome.

Una vez más la chica desvió su mirada a su derecha y lo atrapó en medio de sus pensamientos, alzó con cuidado su mano derecha y la deslizó con suavidad por su fuerte quijada. Eso era algo que había cambiado desde que se conocieran. Kagome siempre había sido una mujer a la que le gustaba el contacto, y eso en un principio lo había desestabilizado, es decir, viajaba en su espalda, tomaba su mano, lo abrazaba y se recargaba en él. Pero lo hacía con cierto temor a ser rechazada, podía sentirla titubear. Ahora era diferente, ahora en cada toque, cada caricia, podía sentir su desbordante amor, podía sentir la suavidad de su afecto y todo acto de titubear había desaparecido.

Ahora su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que esto no le pertenecía, que le había robado la felicidad a la chica. La había alejado de su familia, de su mundo, la había obligado a elegir y ella lo había elegido sin pensarlo dos veces. Sentía que no podía pedir más, que era imposible ser más feliz, que no le correspondía. Toda su vida había vivido en la oscuridad, había caminado de la mano con el sufrimiento, sus esperanzas muertas y se había limitado a caminar como una sombra. Sin rumbo fijo, sin pedir nada, sin creer en nada.

Pero había llegado esta mujer que sin una advertencía había derrumbado sus paredes, estrepitosamente se había colado en su pecho y se había alojado ahí, había construido un hogar dentro. Que sin permiso y una fuerza imparable se fue adentrando en su piel y no conforme con su corazón había pedido también su alma.

Y él se la había dado.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

Inuyasha tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya y le dio un beso. Apretó los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Te…- carraspeó -¿Te gustan mucho los niños?

La pelinegra lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

El muchacho se sonrojó y quizó que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Si… Inuyasha- dijo divertida aún sin saber de dónde había venido eso –Creo que eso ya lo sabías desde hace mucho.

El semi-demonio negó con la cabeza y en un acto desesperado se giró por completo hacia ella, quedando frente a frente, haciéndola casi caer y tomándola por los hombros. La Miko lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Maldición, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

-¡No! No entiendes, quiero decir… yo…- se mordió la lengua antes de enredarse aún más y en un acto impulsivo colocó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la chica, cosa que la hizo saltar –Real, realmente, ¿te gustan los niños?

Kagome frunció el seño, como siempre tenía que hacérselas de intérprete de lo que él mismo quería decir e Inuyasha se odiaba muchas veces por ello. La observó bajar su mirada siguiendo su mano y luego subirla de nuevo hasta mirarlo para nuevamente bajarla y quedarse unos segundos ahí.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se tiñieron de carmín.

-Uhhh, Inuyasha… creí que los medios demonios no…- cuando el ojidorado no dijo nada optó por intentarlo de nuevo-tu mano….

El chico negó con la cabezá y gruñó exasperado. Estaba casi temblando e hizó un poco más de presión con su mano, esta vez abrió su más su palma y la acomodó con gentileza.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kagome, quien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, nuevamente miró su mano y puso la suya pequeña sobre la de él y subió su cabeza. Lo miró con ojos grandes, Inuyasha podía oler su emoción.

-¿Inuya…quieres decir qué… esto es… qué…?- no pudo terminar la oración cuando grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como una cascada de sus ojos.

El chico se alarmó y sintió que el mundo se le vendría encíma.

-¡Kagome no tienes que…! sino quieres… podemos….- su voz rayaba en el pánico, no sabía que hacer y se sentía desesperado.

Ella negó con la cabeza muchas veces, intentó no hacer tanto ruido en consideración al pequeño que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha quieres decir que… que yo… que yo- un jadeo finalmente escapó de sus labios y sin creérselo apretó aún más su mano sobre la de él, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y temblaba- Estoy….

El chico odiaba ver sus lágrimas, no importa si eran de tristeza o felicidad, pero definitivamente las odiaba. Con mucho cuidado limpió sus mejillas y asintió, la escuchó inhalar con fuerza.

-Estás… ¿estás contenta?.

Kagome rió, fue la risa más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en su vida y a sus sensibles orejas le sonó a música. Sorbió y sin reparos como siempre hacía se lanzó a sus brazos (cuidando por supuesto a su preciada carga) y enterró el rostro en el haori del muchacho. Sus hombros se sacudieron y el chico entendió la magnitud de la noticia cuando la escuhchó llorar entre risas.

-Decídete si vas a reir o llorar- bufó con falsa molestia mientras la acomodaba con cariño entre sus brazos, la sentó entre el espacio de sus piernas cruzadas y la envolvió por completo. Cuidando más que nunca no ser brusco con sus movimientos.

-Por eso has estado tan sobreprotector- la escuchó decir –Por eso has estado actuando extraño- se detuvo y sin importarle que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados y un hilillo de moco se hubiera quedado en su haori lo miró -¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

El muchacho se sonrojó de nuevo y con su manga limipó el rostro de la chica.

-Tres semanas….

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Tres semanas?! ¡¿Inuyasha por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

El chico aplastó sus orejas y sin pensarlo tapó los oidos del bebé en sus brazos.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y se sonrojó. Ya más calmada habló.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

El medio demonio miró a un lado como cada vez que se sabía culpable de algo.

-Temí que… temí que no quisieras.

La chica sonrió con ternura.

-Inuyasha….

-¡Ya sé!- interrumpió –Fui un tonto. Debí de habértelo dicho en el momento que lo supe pero…- su tono de voz bajó tres octavas y girando de nuevo su rostro miró a la chica con seriedad. Los últimos rayos del sol arrancaron destellos de sus ojos y eso aceleró el corazón de Kagome- Pero Kagome… es mi hijo del que estamos hablando, el hijo de un demonio- la chica suavizó sus facciones, entendimiento reflejado en ellas –Probablemente tenga el cabello plateado, y los ojos dorados, y hasta una cola o…- fue interrumpido por un beso de la chica que lo acayó.

El beso fue un istante, apenas un roce que fue y vino, pero sin dudar regresó por más cuando vio todo el amor reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha. Profundizó la muestra de afecto, bebió de sus labios y solo paró cuando la sintió suspirar.

La noche había caído.

-Precisamente porque es tu hijo Inuyasha- susurró por fin, aún no abría sus ojos y sus largas pestañas caían como cascadas sobre sus mejillas –Y porque es tu hijo será perfecto.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante sus palabras, esa mujer sabía como sacarle el aire, como derrumbarlo, como tirar todas sus defensas.

-Y siéndote sincera- abrió los ojos despacio, con la vista clavada en su pecho –Espero que sea igual a ti- llevó su grande mano derecha a su vientre y la dejó ahí mientras que subió la suya para acariciar su rostro y esta vez sí, mirarlo fijamente –Espero que tenga tus plateados cabellos y tus hermosos ojos dorados, espero que tenga tus suaves orejitas- dijo en tono jugetón mientras las acariciaba- Espero que sea tan valiente y apasionado en todo lo que hace, pero sobre todo, espero que sea tan gentíl y noble como tú.

Inuyasha jamás admitiría que de sus labios escapó un sollozo.

-Pero Kagome… la gente….

La chica bajó su mirada y acomodó la cobijita alrededor del infante en sus brazos, ella misma se regocijó en el calor que emanaba el muchacho a su alrededor la brisa comenzaba a ser demasiado fría. Sería mejor regresar al calor de su cabaña.

-La gente puede decir lo que quiera- luego un aura peligrosa la rodeó y el platinado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo –Que se atrevan a decir algo de mi hijo….

El muchacho sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y con cuidado regaló una caricia al aún plano vientre de la muchacha, pero que ahora albergaba el fruto de su amor y el mejor futuro que hubiera podido pedir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aroma nuevo que emanaba de la chica. Desde su unión, ella siempre olía a él, pero ahora, su olor se había intensificadoy no había nada que brindara mayor satisfacción a su bestia interna que el aroma de su mujer cargado de el suyo, sabía que con el pasar de los meses este se haría más intenso.

Pensó en todas las veces en las que pensó que no habría un futuro para él, y luego en todas las veces que la chica le había provado lo contrario.

Sin poder evitarlo susurró.

-Siempre haces milagros….

Ella solo sonrió, las emociones del día la habían dejado completamente agotada, sin mencionar que había dormido muy poco por haber atendido al chico enfermo temprano en la mañana, por eso, ahora entre los brazos de Inuyasha se sentía completamente protegida y agradeció a los dioses una vez más por la segunda oportunidad que le habían regalado.

Inuyasha no esperó respuesta y con cuidado, cargó a la chica y a sus preciadas cargas de regreso a la cabaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NDA:

¡Jaaaaaaaa! ¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

La verdad me pregunto si alguien lee esto. Ha pasado un tiempo, espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Siendo franca empecé intentando escribir un corto One-Shot pero las cosas se alargaron y terminé sin dormir pegada al teclado de mi computadora dos días. No me podía concentrar en nada, no podía parar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esta historia.

No se de donde vino esto, un día solo me levanté con muchas ganas de ver Inuyasha de nuevo, así que me metí a Youtube y me puse a ver todos esos videos viejísimos de escenas románticas y divertidas de la serie y recordé cuanto los amaba y me pregunté por qué ya no hacen animes tan buenos. Esa misma noche soñé con ellos y me dije a mi misma que tenía que hacer algo. Así que me puse a escribir.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta corta historia, la verdad es que morí de ternura mientras la escribía.

En fin, vengo a resucitar a un fandom probablemente muerto y a recordarles que Inuyasha es lo máximo. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

¡Los quiero!


End file.
